In a multi-position transmission of a sequential type in which a gear position is shifted according to a turning motion of a shift drum, there has been known a gear position detecting device for detecting a gear position selected at present.
In Patent Literature 1 is disclosed a gear position detecting device that detects a turn position of a shift drum by a volume sensor in which an output voltage is increased or decreased according to a rotational position of a rotary shaft of a shift drum.
Further, in Patent Literature 2 is disclosed a gear position detecting device that detects a turn position of a shift drum by a rotary switch having a contact point at a position corresponding to each gear position.